terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.6.5.2
New Features / Content / Improvements *Added Hawkeye corporation to the game. *Added Hawkeye License mission, available in GSO Grade 4. *Added Hawkeye Grade 1 and 2 missions. *Added Hawkeye Grade 1 and 2 blocks to the game. *Added lots of Hawkeye Techs to the enemy population. *Added new mission to GSO Grade 1. *Made the world seed in pause menu selectable to copy and share. *R&D Test Chamber: **Added Hawkeye Grade 3 Blocks to experiment with. **Added new EXP crafting blocks to R&D. **Crafting menus added for new Fabricators **Updated R&D to remove older blocks from dispensers. They are still available via the Inventory, but dispensers now only offer the new Hawkeye and R&D-only blocks. **Added a Smoker Rock and more resource givers to R&D **Moved various elements in R&D to be more accessible from the initial spawn point. Game Design Tweaks *Random missions now only appear from GSO Grade 2 onwards. *Trading stations now spawn vertically rather than at an angle perpendicular to the terrain. *Block mass tweaks: **Decreased the mass of the GSO Static Generator. **Increased the mass of the GeoCorp Geothermal Generator. *Block health tweaks: **Increased the health of the GeoCorp Battery slightly. **Increased the health of the the GSO Mobile Generator, GSO Static Generator and the GeoCorp GeoThermal Generator. *Block energy related tweaks: **Doubled the efficiency of the GSO Static Generator. It now produces double the energy of the GSO Mobile Generator in half the time. **Increased the health and efficiency of the EXP Static Generator. It now has the greatest return for consuming fuel chunks, but takes longer than the GSO Static Generator to consume them. **Increased the passive drain and energy consumption per point of damage repelled for the GSO and Venture Shield Bubbles. **Reduced the energy drain of the GeoCorp Repair Bubble and slowed down its heal speed. **Reduced the energy drain of the Venture Repair Bubble and sped up its heal speed. **Active Steering hovers no longer prevent fuel cells from recharging. *Block price tweaks: **Increased the price of the GSO Solar Generator slightly. **Decreased the price of the GSO Static Generator. **Increased the price of the GeoCorp Repair Bubble. *Block miscellaneous tweaks: **Increased effectiveness of Plasma Cutter against rocks and trees. **Reduced effectiveness of ranged laser weapons against rocks and trees. **Increased the explosion size and damage of the GeoCorp Battery. **Reduced the size of the Venture Shield Bubble. **Reduced the size of the Venture Repair Bubble and the GeoCorp Repair Bubble. **Updated the names of the Generators that consume fuel chunks; they are now called Furnace Generators. Art Tweaks *Created new Hawkeye blocks. *Added Hawkeye GUI elements. *Added Hawkeye Intro Mission animation. Bug Fixes *Fixed issue with Techs spawning above the ground then dropping down as the player approaches. *Fix bug with missions disappearing from the Mission Log. *Fixed crash bug caused when a player has a SCU on their Tech, their Tech blows up and they choose to buy the previous Tech back again. *Trading Stations are now inactive until the Find Trading Station mission. *Fixed issue where the GSO Static Generator would not work at night. *Fixed issue with the Venture Battery not accepting energy from Remote Chargers. *Fixed base direction arrows not displaying when graphics quality setting is below Good. Known Issues *Playing with old game saves may bypass certain new game content. Older game saves will continue to work, but players are highly recommended to start a fresh game to experience new content. *Graphical issues with red projector on terrain when enemies spawn in. *Some enemy bases do not get anchored correctly in the terrain. *Some radar markers may point towards things that are missing in the world. *Some arrows in certain base designs incorrectly point in the wrong direction. *Geothermal Generator is fixed, but state of terrain does not save, so vents can disappear once the generator is placed on top of them. *Certain types of base set ups can duplicate resources. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly. *Depth of Field has been disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards. *The Delivery Cannon shouldn't open up when attached to a moving Tech.